Just an Ordinary ish Day
by outrageous band geek
Summary: just another day in the lives of some of our favorite NCIS agents With a slight twist Pre twilight
1. Chapter 1: The Call

**Summary: Just another day in the lives of our favorite NCIS agents (with a twist!) pre-twilight **

**Disclaimer #1: Me? What are you talking about? Of course I don't have any members of the NCIS team in my closet: pauses to check: Oh well…. You really didn't Tony back did you? (Sadly, this is my mind so I don't own them.)**

**Disclaimer #2: I also don't own any of the love poems in this fic. Those belong to The Big Man (Lauren) and/or Laggy **

**A/N: hello once again my dear readers! Just so you know… if anything, this will be TATE so … yeah. Mwaahahahahaha… guess what? I already have this written out so you don't have to wait a long time for updates (Unless you don't review…) don't you feel special? You know you love me… (As I sit here doing the disco to my Mama Mia soundtrack) anywhoo… read my story and… REVIEW! Gee whillikers … Big Bird Out! (Please don't ask…)**

**Just an Ordinary (ish) Day**

**Part one: The Call**

Caitlin Todd sighed as she looked at the enormous pile of paper work in front of her. It was going to be another extremely long and boring day. _Well, at least Tony isn't being too much of an idiot today. _She thought just as Tony asked her, "Hey Kate, what's with all of these creepy e- mails you keep getting?"

_Ok, now he is being too much of an idiot. He hacks into my computer and reads my e-mails before I even get a chance to look at them! _As she logged onto her computer she said, "Tony, do you really have to read my e-mail? There could be personal stuff that I want to keep to myself in there." He was about to answer but was interrupted by Gibbs walking into the bull pen and saying, "would you two stop flirting and get to work?"

Kate quickly looked down, relieved that she didn't have to continue her conversation with Tony. Her relief was very short lived however because she got an e-mail from Tony that said,_ so… who's Caitlinlover409? _Kate shot a confused look at the desk across from her and wrote back, _what the hell are you talking about?_ Tony rolled his eyes and wrote, _look at your e-mails. _

She looked at a couple of her e-mails and indeed, the messages were from Caitlinlover409 containing many badly written love poems for her. After looking through the rest of her e-mails, Kate found out that more than half of them were from Caitlinlover409. She glanced back at Tony who was staring at his computer screen with a shocked expression. _Gee, I wonder what he's thinking about_ Kate thought as she wrote, _Jeez, that's just a little bit creepy don't you think?_ A few minutes later, another message appeared on her screen. _Just a little? I have the urge to track down the bastard and beat some sense into him._

This message made Kate smile as she wrote, _Jealous now are we?_ She imagined a horrified look on his face as he wrote back, _Oh yes, I'm so jealous of a man who writes, roses are red violets are blue, you're sexy and I want you. That's even worse than the original poem! Please, he's not even brave enough to talk to you in person! _Kate rolled her eyes and thought, _oh god… is there anything that men don't compete for?_ Just then her cell phone rang and she walked away from her desk to have some privacy (which was very hard to find here) and take her call. "This is special agent Todd" she said. A husky voice said, "Hello Caitlin. I've been watching you and we shall be meeting soon." With that, he hung up the phone.

As Kate walked back to her desk, she thought about the strange phone call .This phone call was creepy for many reasons, mainly because Kate knew how… 'Persistent' stalkers could be. Every person she saw could be watching her all the time. Hell, she wasn't even safe in her own home. A few years ago, she read a case file of some psycho in Vegas who hid out in a CSI's ceiling and watched him. He had even thrown the poor guy out of a window at a crime scene. God knows what could happen to her…

Kate's thoughts were interrupted by another e-mail from Tony. _Are you alright? You look like you just got a call from the grim reaper. _She glanced at her co-worker and was somewhat surprised to see a mask of genuine concern on his face. She quickly typed back,_ I think someone is obsessed with me Tony._ Now it was Tony's turn to pale as he typed back, _we'll talk about this after shift._

After three hours of nothing but good solid paper work Gibbs said, "Tony, Kate go home. You both look like hell." without looking up from his work. The two agents waited until they were both sitting in Tony's car before they started to talk about Kate's dilemma. "So, I'm assuming that your call was from caitlinlover409?" Kate just nodded, clearly terrified.

Tony thought about this for a minute and finally said, "Hey, you could come home with me and stay until you feel safe enough to go back home." This surprised Kate since she never pictured Tony doing something so considerate. "Umm… I don't know. I mean, I would love to but I don't think that it's really that serious." Tony just stared at her for awhile but then said, "Come on. I'm sure that you know what stalkers are capable of." Kate thought about protesting but; yet knew that Tony was as stubborn as her so she gave in. "Fine, but I won't stay for more than a couple of days."

Before they went to Tony's apartment, they stopped at Kate's apartment so she could pack some clothes. Tony waited for awhile in the living room but after ten minutes he started to get worried so he drew his weapon and opened the door to her bedroom. When the door was open, he found Kate standing on her bed inspecting her ceiling. "Kate? Are you feeling alright?" Tony asked, concerned about the mental stability of his friend. _Oh god, I think she's snapped! Great, now I'm going to have to take her to the asylum. Hmm… I don't think she needs a strait jacket but you never know…_

His thoughts were interrupted by Kate saying, "Nothing, I just read a case report of a stalker hiding in a CSIs ceiling and watching him from holes drilled in there. Now both of them were staring at the ceiling. After both of them were sure that there were no holes in the ceiling, they left for Tony's apartment.

Not even ten minutes after arriving at the apartment, Kate and Tony were engaged in what they would call conversation but what everyone else would call bickering. Tony was trying to rationalize. "No, you're the guest so therefore you get the bed." Kate countered this with, "Yeah but it's your bed!" This banter continued for at least five minutes until Tony finally gave in and let Kate sleep on the couch.

By the time Kate had settled in it was only eight o' clock so, surprisingly, Tony suggested that they watch a movie, which just so happened to be The Silence of the Lambs. Towards the end of the movie, when Buffalo Bill had cornered Clarice in the dark, Kate buried her head in Tony's shoulder and thought, _great, now I'm scarred for life. Why doesn't this bother him?_ She glanced over at Tony and found him staring intently at the screen.

Just then, a gunshot rang out and Kate's head went quickly back to Tony's shoulder, stifling a scream. Tony laughed and said, "Relax, Clarice killed the bad guy and the girl is safe. Are you like this with every scary movie you see?" Kate, being very careful not to look at the screen, said, "No, it's just that I've been a little bit edgy lately." _Oh shit…_ Tony had forgotten about the stalker thing. "Sorry Kate. You have to admit though, this is a classic!" Kate rolled her eyes and said, "This movie has to be the most disturbing thing that I have ever seen. It's no wonder why you like it so much."

Tony flashed his famous grin but soon the comfortable silence between them became awkward and Kate found herself getting lost in Tony's green eyes. Before she knew it, he started to move towards her. Their lips were less than a breath away when they were interrupted by the shrill ring of Kate's cell phone.

_Dammit! _The thought ran simultaneously through their minds as Kate answered the phone. "What?" She asked irritably. "Hello Caitlin, it wont be long now." and hung up on her. Tony, who had overheard the voice, put his arm around Kate's shoulder and said, "Ok… we are both sleeping in the bed then." Kate was terrified but, being Kate, she didn't show it and just nodded in agreement.

Twenty minutes later, they were both lying in Tony's bed being extremely careful to stay on their own sides. "Well, goodnight Katie and don't forget to put the lotion in the basket." Tony said, attempting to make light of their current situation. Kate wasn't in the best of moods so she replied, "One more word DiNozzo, and I'll tell you where you can put the lotion." Somehow this didn't come out as threatening as it was meant to and Tony just laughed and said, "Sweet dreams Kate."

After a surprisingly dreamless sleep, Kate woke up and found herself a little too close to Tony. They had both moved in the night and now his arms were around her waist and her head was resting on his chest. Once the daze of sleep had worn off, Kate realized her position and quickly moved to the other side of the bed preventing any more awkward situations. _Hmm… this might be the excellent time to take a shower. _

Ten minutes later, Tony was awake and wondering what the hell was going on. _Why is my shower running? Maybe there is a stranger in my apartment! Wait a minute… why would a stranger be using my shower and not robbing me? Maybe they're a bum taking advantage of my water supply… _Then he remembered that Kate was staying at his apartment. Tony looked at the clock and saw that there were still two hours until work so he could make breakfast.

Another five minute went by before Kate appeared behind Tony and asked, "What are you doing?" Tony turned around to face her as he answered, "I happen to be making waffles." This made Kate laugh as she said, "Ohh… so that's what is burning." Realizing that he hadn't checked on the waffles for quite awhile, Tony cursed and opened the waffle maker revealing very black, smoking waffles. Quickly turning the machine off, he got out two bowls and said, "Well, cereal was my second choice anyways."

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Tony looked through the peephole and said, "Hmm… I wonder what my neighbor wants." as he opened the door. The second after it was opened, the dead body of Tony's neighbor fell to the ground and revealed what had been behind it, a large man who was holding a gun. A sickly sweet smell filled the room accompanied by a heavy silence which was soon broken by a single gun shot.

**A/N: Oh my god! Who was shot? Did anyone die? What about the waffles? Find out tomorrow (or the next da**y**… it depends on reviews). Mwahaahahahaha… I know I'm so evil. This is just like going to a commercial break** **when the show is getting good (like when they had Nick buried in the box on CSI and we didn't know whether he was going to live or not and they went to a stupid commercial break! And you think I'm evil…) so… review away and… I don't know stand in front of a large crowd and do the disco (yes I have done that before… leave me alone I have no life) All I have left to say is … you can dance you can jive having the time of your life ooo ooo ooo see that girl watch that scene digging the dancing queen…. AMANDA OUT!**

End


	2. Chapter 2:

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own NCIS (no!) Oh and the bad guy in this is very similar to the Digger in Jeffery Deaver's "The Devil's Teardrop" (My guys name is really lame but what can you do?) so I don't own that either. Let's face it… I don't own anything except for five dollars which I got babysitting and even that was a rip off because I had to sit through three straight hours of "Kill Amanda".**

**A/N: ha you really thought that I was done rambling didn't you? Hello my dear readers! (Or people who are reading this but don't feel like reviewing.) Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews Cara (indeed that was an exciting episode but sad), Shirik (can you read minds?), TATE foreva! (Gracias!), pealee (I told you that I was evil…), kasidy2000 (thanks), MacCarteny (I'm sorry that I scare you), sanTa (you will always be my bitch), Navygirl4 (uh… here you go!), E (That's hot… sorry. Yes TATE killers are evil), and cherub's halo (once again… that's hot!) I love you guys. Welcome to the second and final piece of my story! Please review and… uh… have… fun!**

**Part two: Race Against Time**

The Shadow was tired. There was nothing that he'd rather do then… _click_… do then go home and have a cup of tea but the man… _click_… the man who told him things had given an order. He had dropped the Shadow off in front of an apartment building and told The Shadow which room o go in. "Take Caitlin and bring her to our meeting place. If she puts up a fight, threaten her with the gun but under no circumstances are you to hurt her. This drug will render her unconscious." Then the man… _click_… the man who tells him things handed him the gun… _click_… the gun and chloroform while he started the car's engine and drove away.

The Shadow killed the neighbor, holding the corpse in front of the peephole, and was let in by a man. Reacting quickly, The Shadow fired his weapon once and took the chloroform out of his pocket.

Kate woke up sometime later tied to a chair in some kind of old apartment building. Her mind was cloudy and she had a pounding headache. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the events that had led to this. Her morning flashed through her mind; the burning waffles, a doorbell ringing, a sickly sweet smell, a gunshot, and Tony. Oh god, where was Tony?

This recollection made Kate rip open her eyelids and search he room. There, laying about two feet from her chair was Tony motionless and lying in a pool of blood. Kate's first reaction was to scream but she realized that there could be someone near by so she whispered, "Tony? Can you hear me?"

Getting no response, Kate tried furiously to get her bonds off. To her surprise, the bonds were relatively loose so she was able to get them off with ease. She quickly untied the ropes at her feet and kneeled on the floor beside Tony, franticly searching for a pulse. Finding a very faint one, Kate was relieved and she calmed down a little as she searched for his wound. She ran her hands over his upper body and found the bullet wound in his arm, mere centimeters away from the artery.

Kate realized that she would have to stop the bleeding before he went into shock so, without thinking; she pulled Tony into her lap and took off her shirt and started to rip the material. After the fabric was torn into strips, she wrapped it around Tony's arm momentarily stopping the bleeding.

Ten minutes later, Tony was at least semi-conscious and more than mildly confused. There was a horrible pain in his arm and Kate was staring at him with concern in her eyes. When his vision fully came back, he also realized that she wasn't wearing a shirt. "What the hell is going on? Was I drinking last night?" Kate looked at him and did her best trying to explain. "Umm… remember that stalker? Well I guess he saw me walk into your apartment and decided that he was tired of just watching." Tony understood and was about to say something, probably profane, but he was interrupted by the door opening.

A creepy man about forty years old entered and said, "Hello at last Caitlin! I see that the chloroform has worn off and your friend is still alive. I'm sorry that he was shot but the Shadow didn't know what else to do." Tony glared at the man and asked, "Who is the shadow?" The stranger tore his gaze away from Kate for a moment to glare back at Tony and say, "I think you two have already met. The Shadow used to be one of my co-workers until he killed his wife. Before she died, she took out a pistol and shot him in the head so now he is like a robot. I tell him to do things and he doesn't know any better so he always listens to me. No one ever notices him because he blends in perfectly with the rest of the human race. That is how he came to own my name for him. Hmm… speaking of which, I have a job for him right now."

Less then two minutes later, the strange man was calmly talking to Kate as The Shadow was kicking Tony in the ribs. "Oh Caitlin, I've been watching you for a very long time; this is so exciting! We are destined to be together my dear." Kate however, was not concentrating on this conversation at all. She was bust watching The Shadow pummel her partner.

The strange man realized this after awhile and so he said, "My name is Alfred by the way. Is there anything that I can do for you?" _Sure, you can have a stroke or maybe you can just spontaneously combust. That would be fun to watch. _"Let me make a call. My mother was expecting me for dinner tonight and I don't want her to worry."

Alfred considered this request for a moment and finally said, "Alright but how can I know that I can trust you?" Kate thought for a minute and decided to do the thing that always made men short circuit. She wrapped her arms around Alfred's neck and kissed him.

_Ok. Now I definitely need some mouthwash. Hmm… the bastard can't even think straight, I should use this method more often. I wonder if Tony is going to be ok. Oh god, he passed out again. K_ate thought as she lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "So, can I make that phone call now?" Alfred dumbly nodded and led her to a pay phone, giving her change. After he walked away, Kate dialed the number which was number one on her speed dial as well as Tony's.

"Gibbs." A familiar voice soon answered. Kate tried to retain her usual calmness as she said, "Hey Gibbs its Kate. Ok. There's this guy, Alfred, who has been stalking me and now he has Tony and me hostage at some sort of old apartment. By the way, Tony was shot and now some guy is beating the daylights out of him."

Gibbs was right outside the door of Abby's lab so he walked in and said, "Abbs, I need you to trace this call. It's Kate and she needs help." Then he said into his phone, "Abby's going to talk to you for awhile Kate." as he handed the phone to Abby. Abby took the phone and said as brightly as she could, "Hey Kate! Don't worry, I can pin point your exact location and then Gibbs will find you using his mad driving skills. Look on the bright side, when you two get out of this, you can have Tony as your own personal bodyguard or man slave… whatever works." This made Kate smile as she said, "Thanks Abbs but I really have to go. That creep is walking towards me again. Bye."

Alfred came up to Kate and said, "Finished? Good, come with me." He led her back to the room where Tony was being held and started to tie her to the chair again. "What are you doing?" Kate asked as he started to pour something onto a handkerchief. "I'm sorry my dear but I really don't want you to be awake for this. Kate started to scream but Alfred put the handkerchief to her mouth and then there was the same sweet smell followed by an immense darkness.

Gibbs was never a slow driver and today was definitely no exception. The speedometer never went below eighty as he drove to where Abby had directed him. It was supposed to be a twenty minute drive but he cut it down to twelve driving with his 'mad skills' down to the old abandoned apartment complex.

"Your next task is to kill this idiot. A gunshot will attract too much attention so use this knife." Alfred gave his slave a sharp knife and stepped back to watch the job. The Shadow took the knife and aimed the knife above Tony's chest, preparing to plunge it deep into Tony's heart. The knife swooped in a downward motion just as two gunshots filled the air.

Gibbs walked around the two dead men to get to his motionless agent. He kneeled beside Tony and slapped him on the back of the head. Fully conscious once again Tony said, "You know boss, you really have to stop doing that." Gibbs laughed and said, "Come on Tony, let's get Kate out of this hell hole."

Two hours later, Kate and Tony were lying in hospital beds talking about their whole ordeal. "You know, that would have made a great horror movie. Not as good as The Silence of the Lambs but pretty damn close. We just need to make the poems more stalkery like, you're so beautiful I want you I watch you through your window. Ooh…I know! For the music we could add that fall out Boy song that goes, I used to obsess over living, Now I only obsess over you Tell me you'd like boys like me better In the dark lying on top of you." This, of course, was Tony rambling. Kate rolled her eyes and said; "Yeah you didn't have to kiss the stupid guy!" she thought about it for a moment and said, "Well actually it wasn't too bad. I just pretended that he was someone else." This got Tony's full attention as he asked, "Who? Ohh… do you still have a thing for my frat brother? I knew it!" Kate didn't say anything as she got up from her bed, walked over to Tony's and kissed him passionately. Of course, at that exact moment, Gibbs walked in.

"Oh for god's sake! I can't believe you two! One more week. If you two had waited one more week, I would have won!" Kate and Tony just stared at their boss, dumbfounded so Gibbs elaborated. "Abby and I have a bet on when you two would get together and in one more week, I would have won. By the way, you both have three weeks off for sick leave but if you bring your personal lives into work it will be permanent! And with that, he left the room. Kate and Tony stared in silence at the door for awhile but Tony finally said, "Well, I know where we can go." Kate looked at him and said, "Where?" Tony kissed her and said, "Well, you have always wanted to go to the tropics haven't you?" Both of them laughed, knowing how much they would enjoy their sick leave. The End

**A/N: so… whadya think? It's fluffy I know but whatever…. Hahahahaha… you guys really thought that I would kill Tony didn't you? (I'm not that evil) Nope I'm a die hard TATE fan so I would never kill either one (even though Kate is kinda dead) pip pip cheerio review and AMANAD OUT!**


End file.
